


Zeus and Hera

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Post-Sburb, Prospitcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genetics are no longer a factor, so you're not sure what's stopping you. Aside from being, y'know, family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeus and Hera

The game set you back down on your island, except it wasn't just yours anymore because Jade was there, too, and you laughed and hugged her and she laughed and hugged you back.

You could afford to laugh. This was what you all wanted; a chance to grow up and live your lives to the fullest before taking on the roles of gods. The trolls would watch over your infant universe for the first few decades, holding it in trust for your return after your deaths. Jade grabbed your hands and swung you into a silly dance, then she went up on her toes and kissed you plum on the mouth and ran away to jump in the ocean and you just kind of blinked after her.

You didn't bring it up. What could you say? 'Daughter of my blood, sister of my soul, dearest Jade, just what in the blazing blue hells did you mean by laying one on me like that?' So you followed her into the ocean and splashed water at her and reveled in salt in your eyes and sand between your toes and you kept a polite, respectable distance between you.

Because she was wet and her clothes were clinging and normally you wouldn't notice but her kiss had jump-stared something in your brain, something poison-sweet and you couldn't stop looking at her. You loved the girl, you had from the moment you met her, but you never noticed how... pretty she was. And that was wrong because she was your _daughter._

But you didn't know her as your daughter. She was Jade, the Witch of Space and your pen pal and the only one of your friends who really understood why calories meant more than taste or why silliness was preferable to silence or why carrying five computing devices wasn't only a habit, it was essential. And it was frustrating because you knew you shouldn't be thinking about her like that, that normal people don't think about their relatives like that, but you kind of really wanted to.

You slogged out of the ocean and up the hill and both of your houses were there so you went to Jade's because it was bigger. The Internet still worked and you both got in contact with your friends to make plans. This was your island, sure, but you couldn't just live here alone with Jade for the rest of your life.

Jade gestured at her computer between sentences, and laughed often. It was distracting.

Hours passed and the sun went down and you finally took off your skulltop. In a month or so, a ship chartered by the Lalondes would arrive to pick you up and ferry you to Seattle, because that was where all of this started, so it seemed right to start your new lives there.  
You would have warped or flown, but Karkat decreed that keeping your powers in this world was cheating, so Dirk sealed them away within your hearts, only to be used in the most dire of circumstances. Jerks.

Once the moon rose, you went outside and leaned against a pumpkin. It was nice to see stars again and you tilted your head back to stare at the sky. Which was eventually obscured by a dark head, and hair tickled your cheeks. "Hey, Jake, are you all right?"

You sat up. Jade kneeled on your pumpkin, fey and wild in the moonlight. "I'm perfectly tip-top, Jade," you assured her, and it was only a little bit of a lie. "Just enjoying a proper night for once."

Jade 'hm'd and sat down on your pumpkin and put her hands on your shoulders. "Well," she said. "You seem really distracted!" And no bally wonder you were distracted, with her breath ghosting over the back of your neck like that! "Is something wrong?"

You 'hm'd right back and hoped she would let the conversation drop. She let you get away with it for about a minute, but she was perceptive and she was stubborn. "Is this because I kissed you?"

You were silent. She sighed. "I'm sorry," and she sounded like she meant it. "I wasn't trying to freak you out or anything."

"Sweet Christmas, Jade! You didn't freak me out," you protested and that _was_ a lie but you didn't feel bad about it. "You just... surprised me, is all. I almost thought for a moment that you had scandalous intentions!"

That was the way to go about it; give her a way to laugh it off, give both of you an out and then you could shove your stupid selfish thoughts into the back of your head and forget about them.

"...what if I did?"

Damn it.

You turned to look at her. She looked nervous but determined, defiant; her brows drawn and her lips pursed. "Jade," you said carefully, because you had to address this, but you didn't want to hurt her feelings and you didn't want to scare her away (and you really wanted to see how far she was willing to go with this.) "Genetically speaking, I'm your _father._ "

Jade's lower lip jutted out stubbornly. " _Genetically speaking_ ," she countered. "My DNA is a string of tiny galaxies and yours is woven dreams and faith. Roxy and I looked; we don't _have_ genetic codes anymore."

Well, that was a bit of a shock. You opened your mouth and she poked your shoulder. "And I'm _not_ your grandma," she continued. "And you're _not_ my grandpa. They were way different people that died a long time ago."

"But," you argued, and it sounded weak in your head. "We're _family_."

"So were Zeus and Hera," Jade argued right back. "And I don't care." She leaned forward, myopic eyes gleaming cat-like in the dim light. "Do you?" she prodded. "Does it even matter?"

Part of you wanted to argue that of course it mattered, but she was right; without a genetic code, all of the arguments against incestuous relations were social constructs.

And no version of an English or a Harley ever had much use for social constructs.

"No," you croaked. "I suppose it doesn't."

When she kissed you again, you kissed her back.


End file.
